A Promise
by old-dreams
Summary: Craig and Clyde have been best friends for years. At the age of 12, Craig discovers something about himself. Over the next few years, Clyde struggles with his feelings towards Craig. Dumb summary, POV Clyde and Craig. Creek and Cryde.


**Author's note: Yes, it's my first one. I plan on making this one **_**very**_** long. POV's switch between Craig and Clyde. It's mostly Clyde though… It might get cheesy. **

**South Park belongs to Matt and Trey **

**yadda yadda yadda.**

**/end pointless babble**

_Craig_

I never really knew how to smile.

I never really wanted to.

The only person who could change that about me didn't feel the same way. I tried to hide how they made me feel. But I couldn't.

In order to explain how I learned how to smile. I'll need to start the story from the beginning, so many years ago, about a month from my 12th birthday.

"The fuck is wrong with you Craig? You've been in a worse mood than usual!" Clyde put his arms behind his head, pulling his red jacket up with them. I turned my attention to him.

"Shut it. Nothing's wrong." I started walking faster. Clyde lowered his right arm and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, I'm your best friend. 'Least you could do it tell me about it." My answer to that was a raise of my right hand followed by a swift raise of my middle finger. Clyde did nothing but laugh. "I know when something's wrong. If Token wasn't on his fancy vacation I'm pretty sure he'd know something was up." I lowered my hand and let a sigh escape my lips.

"Drop it Clyde." Clyde raised his left hand as if in defence.

"Sorry, only wanted to help my best friend." A grin came across his face, I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up faggot-Jew!" Clyde and I twisted our heads to see the fat ass pushing his finger on Kyle's forehead.

"Fuck you fat ass!" Kyle pushed Cartman, which led him to start throwing curses. Stan and Kenny just sighed. It was probably becoming a daily thing with those two. Stan waved at us. Clyde gestured at him to come join us. I threw him a death glance. Clyde just chuckled.

"Stan's not that bad, just ditch Kyle and the fat ass." I shook my head and stared up at the sky.

"If they start going on about some random shit, like starting a pan flute band. I'm leaving." Clyde couldn't help but laugh.

"That was one time dude."

"One time too many." I really didn't enjoy the blue lasers either.

"God I can't stand it when those two fight." Stan mumbled aligning his footsteps with Clyde's. I didn't say anything.

I hated Marsh.

Why? I couldn't tell you, just something about him. Or maybe it was the fact I always felt as if I was loosing my best friend to him. Clyde would always hang out with Stan. I ask him to hang out, "Sorry, over at Stan's." I ask him if he wants to come over with Token. "Sorry, Stan's over."

I glared back at Kenny, who was taking his time.

"How often?" I asked Stan, Stan seemed surprised I noticed him.

"Like ten times a fucking day." Stan looked down at his feet. "But whatever… what's up?" Clyde smiled and tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Craig-y here won't tell me what's bothering him." Clyde smiled at me. Stan nodded. I couldn't tell if it was because he didn't care, or if it was because he didn't want to bother me.

My bet was on the first one.

That's when I saw him. Fumbling with his fingers, his green eyes staring back at me. I kept looking, until Clyde stopped walking, noticing my feet not functioning properly.

"Why are you staring at Tweek? He said he wanted to walk alone today, remember?" Clyde squinted his eyes and stared at me. "Did you guys get into a fight or something?" I shook my head quickly. "Then whaaa—t?" He whined, I was getting _really_ annoyed. I pulled his arm away from my shoulder and walked faster.

"I told you. Drop it." I walked towards Tweek quickly. He waved at me. His eye twitched as I quickly undid his shirt buttons. I redid them up properly. "Learn how to get dressed Tweek."

"I'm –agh!-… sorry Craig." He pulled his hand up to his face and wiped at his forehead. I felt my ears get hot as he looked at me. I tried to ignore the feeling I got in my stomach every time I looked at him.

"Don't apologize." Tweek fumbled with his fingers. I tried not to look at him. "Why did you want to walk alone today Tweek?" He glanced up at me and then back at his feet.

"S-stuff I wanted to think about." I shook my head and looked back at Clyde. Stan and Kenny had migrated backwards with Kyle and Cartman. "C-c-can you go back and walk with Clyde? I'm still thinking." He twitched. I nodded and turned around.

"See ya' Tweek."

"B-bye Craig."

That's when it really started. The strange feelings I'd get whenever I'd hang out with Tweek. I thought the only solution was to try to keep away from Tweek.

Then there was my birthday. I wasn't the party type of kid. My friends just came over on their own time, to wish me a happy birthday. I made sure not to be home most of the day. I hung out with Clyde the entire day.

"Seriously, this isn't funny anymore Craig. Tell me what the fuck is going on with you!" Clyde lost his goofy grin and stood face to face with me. We were walking back to my house after the long day. I thought he wasn't going to bring it up. But knowing Clyde, I had my suspicions he would. I took a deep breath.

"It's Tweek."

"Yeah?"

"I think I like him."

"Yeah. I like Tweek too, but what does that have to do with any of this?"

"No. Not like… just like. Like… like-like him..."

"Oh." Clyde bit on his lower lip.

"But I don't know anymore, Clyde. This whole situation… It's fucked up! I hate it! I just want to go back to normal! I don't want to get that feeling in my gut like I'm going to puke. The feeling when my face gets hot! I hate this! I hate him!" I buried my hands into my face. Clyde came up to me and did something I never expected him to do. He hugged me.

The Craig in me wanted to push him away and storm off. But the lost, confused part in me just wanted my best friend. I put my arms around Clyde and let the tears come out slowly. Clyde didn't say anything. He just hugged me and let me sob into his shoulder. I turned my head to face the cold air.

"The feeling that whenever I look into his eyes, I fall more in love with him."

Clyde's silence said it all. 'Shut up Craig. You're making yourself feel worse'.

I only wanted my best friend. I turned my head back into his shoulder.

"Come on. I think we should go home."

"Shut up Clyde."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clyde held his hand on my shoulder. I nodded slowly. It was late, it was dark. I had cried myself dry. I just wanted to go to bed. I rubbed my red eyes and turned to face him.

"Hey Clyde?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Craig, I promise, I'll always be here for you. Nothing will _ever_ change that." I let out a sigh and turned to face the door.

"Promise?" I whispered to my feet.

"Promise." He replied.

I let a small smile float on my lips before taking steps inside. It lasted for a few seconds before slowly drifting off again.


End file.
